One Night
by Jacqueline Spicer
Summary: AceXSmoker. Mature themes inside!... SO MUCH EXCITE!


Okay, so here is a new story! Between my and a lot of other peoples favorite pairing. I'm a bit rusty, jumping back into this (especially the sex scenes) so uh, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ace sat there at the bar, finger swirling around his half empty glass. His eyes followed, his mind far, far off. A small sigh escaped his lips as Marco – the bartender and Ace's best friend, attempted to make conversation. Of which he failed. Ace ignored him for the most part, answering with a 'yeah' now and then. Eventually Marco would become annoyed with him and leave him alone to tend to other customers all the while still secretly worrying about his friend. Ace, well he felt like he was going through a mid-life crisis, even if he was just twenty.

His life was at a stand-still and he was going nowhere. Ace didn't have a job, currently. Marco would have offered him a position at the bar, but Ace would drink the place into bankruptcy. His brother had a life of his own now at seventeen; he didn't see Ace often nor needed him… And to top it all, Ace had been single for a year now, having no luck in the dating scene. Yeah, his life sucked…

"Hello!" There was Marco again; however he wasn't there to torment Ace. "What can I get ya?" He asked. Ace barely glanced up at the customer. He half expected it to be some chick considering Marco was popular with the ladies, which was something else to make Ace miserable. If his best friend wasn't straight, one of his problems would be solved.

To Ace's surprise however, it wasn't a woman. It was a man... An older looking one at that. The stranger ordered his drink in a gruff voice and retrieved two cigars from his coat pocket. Ace arched a brow, his lips twisting in disgust, though he couldn't look away even when the man lit the cigars and filled the air around them with smoke. The man seemed to have no intentions of talking or even noticing Ace which honestly didn't surprise him. The guy was probably there for a quick drink before returning home to a wife. Nothing about him hinted that he would remotely be interested in a guy.

Still though, Ace was intrigued by his mysterious demeanor and something told him if he didn't introduce himself, he would go home feeling worse than he already did. He decided to play it cool and engage in 'normal' introduction.

"That's a nasty habit you have there" He stated and as soon as he spoke, he regretted it. _Smooth Ace… Smooth._ The stranger barely glanced at him, not forming a single word. Ace chalked it up to that being because of the thick cigars.

"I-I'm Ace." He rarely stuttered, but this guy intimidated the hell out of him. "Charmed" The man replied with annoyance.

Ace cleared his throat and proceeded to speak "So, um… Who are you? I never saw you in this town before."

"Do I have to talk to you? Is that a bar policy or something?"

"No, Ace here greets all the men, though he usually has more enthusiasm in his approach..." Marco trailed off, with a smirk as he wiped a glass dry. "He still gets that same reaction, now and days."

Ace gasped, eyes widening. He couldn't speak; he didn't have the words to describe how badly he wanted to choke his supposed best friend right now.

"He's a nuisance," Marco smiled, eyes meeting with the older man's. "But, he's a great kisser." He snickered. Though he didn't play for Ace's team, there had been one occasion where… Well, he got curious through their adolescents.

Ace was floored, a bright blush spreading across his cheeks. "SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Somehow, he had managed to reach across the bar and grab Marco, shaking him violently. The blonde could only chuckle.

"Smoker." The stranger introduced and as if in slow motion, Ace stopped his assault and turned to look at the man, raising a brow. "HA! Good one!" He burst into laughter, yet when Smoker did not react he quickly shut up. "Oh… Holy shit… That… That's really your name?"

"It's what everyone else; including you will call me… If you just have to talk to me."

Ace sat back on the bar stool, his full focus on this Smoker guy. Intimidation and embarrassment suddenly became curiosity. "Okay, Smoker… Are you close by or what?... I know the townsfolk well, but I've never seen you before."

"That's because I don't live here. I'm a navy Captain. I'm just passing through."

Marco's attention immediately went to Ace, and he shook his head noticing an all too familiar glint in his friend's eyes. Ace smirked, biting his lip ever so subtly. "Oh, well… I have never met a soldier before… Me and government forces don't really go together but, I kind of have a thing for trouble."

Marco rolled his eyes and walked away to attend to his other customers. He had seen this too many times before.

Silence filled the air for a brief bit, but Ace had his confidence back and his sights set. "I bet the wife gets lonely, with you gone long periods of time."

"No, because she doesn't exist… I don't do relationships."

Ace held back a dorky fanboy squeal. No wife, that was good for him. No relationship, well he could change that in time. He giggled internally but remained stone cold in his demeanor.

"So, you're a heart breaker among the ladies? Marco is too." Ace smiled.

"Could care less for women; too emotional, too controlling, too loud and too much of a damn hassle." Smoker responded, gulping down half of his drink. Ace beamed with giddiness. "Well, I'm not two of those."

And for once, Smoker was intrigued by this kid. "Yeah, which one are you?"

Ace grinned, leaning in closer, ignoring the aroma of nicotine. "You'll have to find that out." He whispered, pulling back with that innocent bite to his lip again.

Smoker finished his drink without word and left money under the empty glass. He got up, giving a slight nod towards the door. Ace practically jumped out of his seat, not bothering to look back. "Later Marco." He simply said, following behind Smoker like a lost puppy.

Marco watched through the people in the bar and sighed.

* * *

Ace found himself at the hotel Smoker was staying in. More importantly though, he found himself in Smoker's room, pressed against the locked door, assaulted with violent kissing. Hands gripped at clothing, hair, anything and Ace couldn't tell who was grabbing at who. All he knew was, his legs were wrapped around Smoker's waist and he did not want to part with the man.

"Aggressive, I like that" He breathed, when the attack to his mouth seized. "You have no idea." Smoker growled, hands undoing Ace's shorts as his tongue protruded Ace's mouth.

Ace moaned the sweetest sound any man could hear, his tongue fighting back for moment before he gave in and submitted. Ace had never submitted to anyone, but then again, Smoker gave no choice. That made Ace even harder.

"I want you so bad right now" Ace huffed out. Smoker merely growled once again, pressing himself harder against Ace, crashing his lips against Ace's.

Ace came undone, whimpering and withering as Smoker moved down to his neck. "Beg" Smoker muttered through his kissing and biting.

"Take me, please… Want you, need you… I'll do anything, just fuck me" Ace's voice was desperation, and Smoker gladly took it in.

"Bed, now." Smoker gruffly said, nodding towards the bed within the room as he backed up, allowing Ace to stand on his own two feet. Ace wasted no time in meeting Smoker's demand, shedding his shorts and boots in the process.

Ace smirked as Smoker approached "I've been a disobedient soldier, Captain… I need to be punished." His eyes flickered with mischief, yet if he thought he caught Smoker by surprise, he was surely mistaken.

Smoker smirked ever so slightly, his prick standing to attention in the confinements of denim. He pushed Ace onto the bed, hovering over him. "And I will see to it that proper punishment is dealt." Their lips met again as Smoker unzipped his jeans.

"Turn around" Was his final command as he gave Ace space just to do so and when he did, Smoker lined up and entered.

Ace grit his teeth, clutching the blanket beneath him. Soft moans filled the room, all the while Smoker went at him, stretching him out with each thrust. It brought a pleasured pain, reciprocating sweet, desperate little sounds from Ace.

Smoker didn't hesitate to fuck Ace harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin canceling out Ace's sounds. Smoker decided he didn't like that, he wanted Ace to moan, scream, and anything else in between. He smacked Ace on his ass.

Ace grasped, and then melted into deep moans. "Harder, Captain, harder" He groaned. Smoker obliged, doing so again with more force while he rammed into Ace mercilessly. Ace wasn't quite satisfied yet however.

"C'mon, I deserve more than that. I ALWAYS defy orders… I never learn"

Smoker growled lowly "You are a bad boy…" Ace felt the quick sting across his cheeks. Smoker repeated over, and over again, as he rapidly fucked Ace, the bed shaking under them, headboard banging against the wall.

"Mmm, yes, yes, yes" Ace moaned, his back arching allowing Smoker deeper access.

Smoker grabbed Ace by the hair, pulling. He was close, incredibly close that it made him hiss through clenched teeth. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, but Ace felt as if he were meant for Smoker's cock; hole tight enough to grasp down, yet stretched enough to take in every inch of him.

"That's it, give it to me, I deserve every bit of it… More, more, more!" Ace practically screamed. Smoker continued for several more minutes, gaining breathy moans and groans from Ace before Smoker finally came, overfilling Ace's cavern. Ace himself came harder than he ever had and collapsed onto the bed after.

Smoker pulled out of him and lay beside Ace, too breathless to say anything. Ace cuddled up against Smoker, kissing him several times on the neck as he smiled.

"I like you. I hope you stick around."

* * *

And as before, if you like, leave me a review please! :D Would love to hear feedback and from all you wonderful people again.


End file.
